The present invention relates to a projection type video display apparatus employing a video display element such as a transmission type liquid crystal, a reflection type liquid crystal, a digital micromirror device (DMD) constituted by a micro mirror or the like.
There has been known a projection type video display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector or the like which applies a light from a light source to a video display element such as a liquid crystal panel or the like, and enlarges and projects an image on the liquid crystal panel. In recent years, in accordance with a high intensity of a light emitting diode (hereinafter, refer briefly to “LED”), there has been considered to apply the LED as a light source of the projection type graphic image display apparatus by effectively utilizing a high color purity, a long service life and a good lighting property thereof.
As a new aspect at a time of applying the LED light source to the projection type video display apparatus, for example, one transmission type liquid crystal panel is used, and three LED forming the light source are used in correspondence to three elementary colors. Further, a color display can be achieved by synchronizing a motion of the liquid crystal panel and a sequential lighting of three color LED. This structure is disclosed in JP-A-2003-329978.